Time reversal jutsu
by Trithankar
Summary: What would happen if our seventh hokage found his father's old scroll of "the flying thunder god technique's" perticular variation. rated "M" for possible blood and gore and like.
1. Time Reversal Jutsu

**DISCLAIMER :- I don't own Naruto.forgive me as it is my first ever story in web.**

"Hello." human talking.

 _"Hello."_ human thinking and/or flashback.

 **"Hello."** Tailed beast talking/ jutsu name.

 ** _"Hello."_** Tailed beast thinking and/or human jutsu name.

 **"Hello."** Tailed beast jutsu name.

 ** _*end line*_**

"Cough!Cough!Cough! man! this place is dirty!" said a masculine voice.

"What would you expect Naruto-kun. No one came here since your father sealed Kurama-san in you." said a female voice in a dark and dusty sack surrounded by forest.

"True Hinata-chan, but that is why we are here no!" said the man now reavaled as Naruto. He was wearing a sleeveless white long overcoat with 'seventh hokage' written on it. This is the great leader of Konohagakure no sato, the village hidden in the leaves, and the hero of fourth great shinobi war and the child of prophecy.

"Alright! time to work **Shadow clone jutsu**!" yelled an enthusiastic Naruto. A giggle was heard by Naruto so he turned to see that the culprit was Hinata, so try as he might he cannot supress his own smile.

"Hey boss check this out." said a clone as he handed Naruto a green scroll with golden design. Meanwhile, Hinata had heard the clone and moved behind Naruto to check with her byakugan for any traps.

"Hime?" asked Naruto to Hinata without even turning back. "It is a Blood seal Naruto-kun." informed Hinata. So being the seal master he was he took a look and found it to be linked to his father's blood.

So he bit his thumb to draw blood and smeared the blood on the seal. With a pop the scroll opened, inside the scroll there was a description of a jutsu.

 ** _*end line*_**

 ***knock! knock!***

That was the sound that echoed in the Uchiha household. Sarada Uchiha opened the door to see a slightly winded Hinata Uzumaki, the matriach to the Uzumaki household and mother of her teammate Boruto Uzumaki.

"Hello aunt Hinata. How may I help you?" asked Sarada.

"Hello Sarada, are your parents home?" asked Hinata in return for her question.

"Yes they are, just a moment please, MOM! aunt Hinata is here to visit you." yelled Sarada to her mother. Light footsteps were heard and from the kitchen came a pink haired beauty with an apron around her waist.

"Hinata! what a pleasant surprise! come on in, let's have breakfast." chirped Sakura Uchiha, matriarch to the Uchiha household, and one of the next generation of Sannin.

"Thank you for your offer Sakura-chan but this is important. By order of the Hokage, you and Sasuke-san are to meet with him immediately." replied Hinata, who without any warning turned and vanished in thin air via body flicker leaving a perplexed Sakura and Sarada Uchiha.

Before they could dwell on it any longer, they heard soft but firm footsteps comming from the master bedroom. They turned to see the legendary Shinobi, Sasuke Uchiha, patriarch of the Uchiha household and the snake Sannin of the next generation emerge from the stair case calmly and stated just as calmly, "Must be one hell of an emergency if he has to send Hinata here." and calmly turned to go get changed. Before reaching the stair case, Sasuke turned to Sakura and calmly asked "Are you comming or not?" and then he vanished into the stair case. Sakura turned to her daughter and calmly said take care and ran after her husband Sasuke Uchiha, leaving a flustered Sarada Uchiha behind.

 ** _*end line*_**

 ***cling***

That was the sound that could be heard throughout the flower shop. This caught the attention of the blonde woman standing behind the counter reading magazine's, who perked up at the sound. She was wearing purple kimono with yellow flower patterns on it. She has long blonde ponytail and some hair covering right side of her face.

This is Ino Yamanaka, head of the Yamanaka clan.

In walked a twelve years old girl with dark blue hair in princess cut style with two whiskers mark on each cheek on her face. She has sky blue eyes and a permanent blush on her cheeks. She is wearing a sky blue sweater and black stockings with a yellow skirt. Her name is Himawari Uzumaki, daughter of Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Uzumaki.

"Hello aunt Ino." greeted a cheerful Himawari.

"Hello Himawari dear, what brings you here?" questioned a curious Ino.

"Papa send me to tell you and uncle Sai to meet with him in his office as soon as you can cause it's important." replied an out of breath Himawari.

"Sure, we'll go meet him as soon as possible. Thank you for telling me Himawari." replied a curious Ino.

"Alright, bye aunt Ino." replied Himawari bolting out the store before anyone can say anything.

With that Ino left to the backyard to inform Sai about the meeting and to leave an ink clone to man the store.

 ** _*end line*_**

" ***Yawn!*** man what a drag! And just when I was getting a day off of work." complained an irritated Shikamaru Nara head of the Nara clan in the village hidden in the leaves.

"Quit your complaining, this could be important if Naruto called for both me and you. Now get ready already." yelled an annoyed Tamari Nara, Mother of Shikadai Nara and wife of Shikamaru Nara.

"Alright troublesome woman." replied Shikamaru as he went to the master bedroom to get changed.

Why Shikamaru is grumpy you may ask, actually he took the day off to spend some time with his troublesome yet lovely wife Temari Nara, but not long ago their alone time was interrupted by an A.N.B.U. in eagle mask informing them both to report to the Hokage as soon as possible. Although Temari is just as grumpy as her husband, she hide it well.

"Thank you Eagle-san we'll be there soon." she replied.

The A.N.B.U. nodded his head and disappear via body flicker. Temari released a sigh of annoyance as soon as the A.N.B.U. left and she herself turned to follow her husband to get changed.

 ** _*end line*_**

walking through the dense forest surrounding the village hidden in the leaves were three people. The first form was that of a female with shoulder length brown hair and black eyes. She was wearing a blue battle kimono with golden tanuki design over it.

Next to her left was a man with bright red hair, a Japanese kanji symbol for 'LOVE' on the left side of the forehead, a red dress with black shinobi pants and a sand gourd attached to his right hip.

And next to the red head was another man wearing a black kimono like dress, black pants and a hood over his head that represents cat-like ears. But the most notable feature of him is the purple make-up on his face that when asked he vehemently tells that it is war paint. He was also carrying a large scroll on his back.

"Can we rest, Gaara-kun, I'm tired and hungry!" whined the woman.

"Tch! pathetic, you can't even walk for eight hours, what kind of a shinobi are you." replied the man in cat suit before continuing,"Man I wish we get to Konoha soon. I can't wait to see Temari and my neice.

"Yes I know what you mean, Kankuro. But you are forgetting that Matsuri-chan is no longer a shinobi, but a housewife. Hence, why we are taking a break without stopping." replied the red headed man now identified as Gaara, the fourth Kazekage of the village hidden in the sand and the jinchūriki of the one tailed racoon dog, Shukaku, mysteriously.

Before anyone can question how he will do that, however, sand flew out of his gourd and formed a platform of sort which was floating a foot in the air.

"It never gets old." replied the cat suit man now identified as Kankuro, older brother of Gaara and younger brother of Temari.

"If you could do that, then why have you made walk all the way till now!" accused the woman now named as Matsuri, wife of Gaara, with a finger pointed at him.

"Hehe... Sorry?" replied an embarrased and scared Gaara. (Hey you will be scared too if your wife can convert any non lethal object to a weapon!).

"Hurmph!... no bed and sex for you for one month after we return." replied Matsuri.

"B-but -" pleaded Gaara to no avail.

" **No but's!** " screamed an angry Matsuri.

"As fun as this is to watch, we have to go." replied a clearly amused Kankuro to the couple. And with that they boarded the sand platform and left.

 ** _*end line*_**

" **Aah!** the joy of hot spring bath!" exclaimed a blonde woman with DD breast size on the woman's side of the hot springs. Her most notable feature, however, weren't her DD breast but the purple diamond shaped marking on her forehead.

"Yes Tsunade-sama, it sure is. Even ton-ton is enjoying it." replied a black haired beauty with B cup sized breasts, before looking over to a pig with a pearl necklace around his neck swimming in the pool.

"Good to see you relaxing Shizune." replied the blonde woman now identified as Tsunade.

"Oink-Oink!" replied the pig now named as Ton-ton.

Just then a cat masked A.N.B.U. arrived inside the woman section of the bath.

"Tsunade-sama, you are requested by the Hokage in his office as soon as possible alongwith Shizune-san and Ton-ton-san." hurriedly said the cat masked A.N.B.U. to an annoyed Tsunade who looked ready to pummel the poor A.N.B.U. to the ground for inturrpting her relaxing time.

" ***Sigh*** fine, I'll come with you." replied a resigned Tsunade nodding towards Shizune.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama." and with that the A.N.B.U. vanished using body flicker.

"Come on Shizune, Ton-ton. Let's go." said Tsunade getting up. Shizune and Ton-ton following silently.

 ** _*end line*_**

At the same time in the Men's section of the bath house a lone man was relaxing in the hot spring, he has silver gravity defying hair, a scar across his left eye but the eye itself was undamaged. Though the most mysterious thing about him is that his lower face is wrapped up in a towel such that only his eyes and above are visible.

He is Kakashi Hatake, He has had many monekiers like, 'Copy Ninja Kakashi' or 'Kakashi of the Sharingan' but recently he is known as 'Sixth Hokage Kakashi'.

Anyway, as he was relaxing, he suddenly turned to the entryway and said to no one in particular "What is it that Naruto needs from me." in a serious tone.

Then suddenly an A.N.B.U. materialized out of thin air in front of him.

"Hokage-sama asked for your presence as soon as possible Kakashi-sama." replied the A.N.B.U. as he bowed to Kakashi.

"Alright give me... three hours to come." replied a smiling Kakashi, not that you could see it.

"But sir..." trailed of the newbie.

"Aaa, don't worry he knows I'll be late." replied a jovial Kakashi.

The A.N.B.U. bowed and left via body flicker. A moment later Kakashi left via body flicker too.

 ** _*end line*_**

Running through the forest surrounding the village hidden in the leaves was a tall man with shoulder length black hair and golden snake-like eyes. He was wearing black shinobi sandals with black shinobi pants and a long light yellow shirt that almost reached it's knee's, along with a thick purple rope tied around his back in a bow like fashion.

This is the great Orochimaru, the Snake Sannin.

Besides him was another man with brown hair and black eyes. He wears a full sleeve t-shirt, blue shinobi pants and Konoha issued flak jacket. Although instead of a standard Konoha Headband he had a happuri styled forehead protector. This is Yamato, an experiment of Orochimaru and trusted ally of Naruto.

After Naruto became Hokage, Orochimaru came to Sasuke with the request to allow him to join the corp's once again as a return to the favour that he did to Sasuke with the chinu incident.

When Sasuke told Naruto about Orochimaru's request Naruto agreed on the condition that he and Kabuto will be paired with Yamato and Jūgo respectively, when they go out the village period. And will be watched by a full squadron of A.N.B.U. each inside the village.

"Hurry up Kinoe." said Orochimaru.

"How many times do I have to tell you that is not my name. My name is Yamato now." replied a annoyed Yamato.

"Doesn't matter, this is important. Naruto needs to know." replied Orochimaru.

"Yes I know." said Yamato.

And with that they reached the gate to Konoha.

 ** _*end line*_**

When Orochimaru and Yamato arrived at the gate, they were greeted by the chūnin guarding the gate, as they were about to register their return, something caught their eyes. That something was three people coming towards the village, that itself wasn't odd, what was odd was that instead of walking like normal people, they were standing on a flying platform made of sand. And just like that everyone present knew that the Kazekage of sand village is coming.

As Gaara and his entourage reached the gate, they were greeted by Orochimaru, Yamato and the gate guard's.

"Welcome to Konoha, Kazekage-sama." greeted Yamato to Gaara as soon as his entourage reached the gate.

"Hello Yamato-san, and please call me Gaara, I'm here to meet Naruto and my sister. I'm not here for any business." replied Gaara, as he moved to register himself, Matsuri and Kankuro.

After it was done, they made beeline for the Hokage tower in companiable silence.

 ** _*end line*_**

As they entered the office, they were greeted by the sight of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, Tamari Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Sai Yamanaka, Tsunade Senju, Kakashi Hatake, Shizune Hatake, wife of Kakashi Hatake and Ton-ton all staring at them.

"Is there any problem?" asked Gaara after a few minutes of silence.

"We don't know, Hinata came and told us to come to Naruto's office as soon as possible. Apparently, almost same thing has happened to them too." replied Sasuke Uchiha.

Any further talking was halted as the door to the back of the office opened and in stepped Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Uzumaki.

"Thank you all for coming at such short notice, but this is important." said Naruto, but soon his eyes rested on the unexpected company.

"Gaara! what a pleasant surprise!" yelled a excited Naruto.

"Yes it is, Naruto. Before you ask I'm on vacation, here to visit our sister, nephew and brother in law." replied a smiling Gaara.

"Yeah, now that you are here, you can help with this too." replied Naruto as he became serious all of a sudden. Then he moved to Yamato and Orochimaru.

"Good your back. Report." ordered the seventh Hokage.

"The rumours were true, the construction site at land of rice paddy was invaded by few nuke nin from kumo. When we killed the morons, the boss used an ancient weapon that he stole from the construction site recently. Unfortunately, that weapon can only be controlled by someone with half of sage of the six path's chakra." answered Yamato.

"And look what we brought for you Naruto-kun..." added Orochimaru as he threw a scroll towards Naruto.

Naruto, after catching the scroll opened it and channeled some chakra to the seal. With a pop sound few cloud ofsmoke surrounded the scroll, when it cleared, it revealed a black staff with one end in a semi circle representing a moon and other half a complete circle representing a sun with many rings attached to the circle representing sun rays.

At the first glance Naruto and Sasuke knew that this is the staff of sage of the six path.

As soon as Naruto touched the staff it started to glow orange and vanished inside of Naruto's left palm. Naruto then channeled some chakra to his left palm and with a poof he was holding the staff again.

"Good for you Naruto. You can have it as I already have Kusanagi. Also I fight with swords not staff." replied Sasuke.

"Well that aside, we have a problem." said Naruto in a serious tone, while placing a scroll on the desk.

"What is this?" asked Shikamaru as he tried to open the scroll to no avail.

"Apply some blood of your Shikamaru to read." replied Naruto.

Shikamaru did as asked and swiped some blood on the scroll. It opened immediately and Shikamaru read aloud the title of the contents.

" **Time Reversal Jutsu.** " read Shikamaru and everything became silent.

 ** _*end line*_**

 **Author's Note:- ** Sorry for such a hassle. I promise it won't happen again.

Enjoy. And I don't mind flames or harsh wordings, as I already have the story set. And it's not gonna change, though I might add a few things if you want.

Oh and I'll always end in a cliffhanger...


	2. Decision's and Deception's

**DISC LAIMER:- See chapter 1.** **Also I have completed chapter 1, please check it out.**

 ** _*end line*_**

"You can't be serious!" exclaimed Yamato.

"I am serious, dad was a specialist in space-time ninjutsu afterall." replied Naruto.

"Give it to me, let me read it." said Gaara.

Before Naruto could say anything Shikamaru handed the scroll to Gaara. But before Gaara could try and read, it closed shut. Everyone except Naruto and Hinata stared at the scroll with stunned silence.

"Don't worry, it happened to hime too. Just swipe some of your blood and then you can read it. I don't know how, but that is the way it works. When I swiped some of my blood first, only I could read it. When hime tried to read it, she accidentally touched it and the scroll closed shut on her too. I tried to open it by swiping blood again but it would not open so hime swiped some of her blood and guess what, it opened and we both could read it." explained Naruto.

As they listened to Naruto, few decided to swipe some blood while others decided against it. Hence, Sasuke, Yamato, Sakura, Kakashi, Tsunade, Sai and Orochimaru came forward where Gaara was standing.

First Gaara swiped some blood and then others did it one after the other.

then they all came together to read the contents of the scroll.

 ** _*end line*_**

 ** _TIME_** ** _REVERSAL JUTSU._**

 **Dear Naruto,**

 **If** **you are reading this then it means that I was right and the kyūbi is released from your mother's seal and both me and your mother is dead sealing the kyūbi inside of you. Now I know you must hate me for what I did and I'm sorry. Anyway if you are reading this then it means that you are a chūnin now, learned about your Heritage, decided to go have a look and found this scroll while cleaning my old experimental shack. Well I know he must have told you, but we had to hide your identity from my enemies. I hope you understand.**

 **Anyway, I completed this jutsu just a day before your birthday, so I never had a chance to test it. Also, I created it such that I could atleast save few Uzumaki members before the village is destroyed. Now you must be wondering why not the whole village?**

 **It's just that you cannot change the past too drastically or risk creating an alternate dimension altogether, and hence your future knowledge becomes unnecessary. Like if I were to take all the Uzumaki somewhere else, the enemy will follow us and history will repeat itself just in a different setting.**

 **So be careful. Also, it doesn't require much chakra. This sealing formula absorbs natural chakra and activates the jutsu.**

 **Just do the hand signs,** **' Dragon, Ram, Hare, Boar, Horse, Dragon, Tiger, Bird, Dragon and Ram. ' and place your hands on empty circles on both ends of the sealing formula and channel tiniest amount of chakra to activate it.**

 **Good luck.**

 **Oh I almost forgot, only your spirit and knowledge goes back not your body, hence, you cannot go further back than your birth. And you need to train your body.**

 **There is much more to this jutsu than I know.**

 **Love Dad.**

 **Fourth Hokage.**

 **Minato** **Namekaze.**

 ** _*end line*_**

"So what should we do?" asked Naruto

"I say we take it." replied Sasuke.

"Don't be foolish Sasuke, we have achieved all we wanted to achieve. We cannot afford to destroy it all just so we could save a few people. We have to destroy the scroll, we cannot afford to have a lunatic get his hands on this." Shikamaru retorted back.

"Alright, let's vote, here are the rules, only me and Gaara can lift both our hands, one for ourselves and the other for the beasts. Got it?" declared Naruto.

He got several approvals.

"Those who want to go back?" asked Naruto.

Only Sasuke, Orochimaru, Kakashi, Sakura, Gaara declaring it's Shukaku and Tsunade raised their hands. Naruto noted their names.

"Those who are against it?" asked Naruto again.

This time Naruto, Hinata, Gaara declaring it's him, Naruto declaring it's Kurama, Shikamaru, Temari, Matsuri, Kankuro, Yamato, Ino, Sai, Shizune and Ton-ton raised their hands.

"Naruto, what about Jiraiya? we can-" tried to say Tsunade, but was inturrpted by Naruto raising his hand to stop her.

"You think I don't want him back? But I know him better than you. He was Jiraiya the galliant toad sage. He wouldn't want you to destroy everything he ever dreamt of just to save him." scowled Naruto.

"Anyway, end of discussion, the scroll will be burned. Sasuke, can I trust you to take care of that? " asked Naruto to Sasuke.

The Uchiha replied with a simple nod of his head, as he took the scroll and threw it in the air while spraying fireball at it, incinerating it instantly.But unbeknownst to all but Orochimaru he changed the scroll with an empty one using his power's of the rinnegan.

After that everyone went back to their own devices leaving Naruto and Hinata alone.

Once everyone left, Naruto went over to the couch and sat down with a blank face. Hinata gently sat by his side knowing full well how much he wanted to go back to save all those who were precious to him. But at the same time cannot afford the peace that he worked so hard to achieve get destroyed.

As soon as she sat down, Naruto hugged her and buried his face between her breasts and silently sobbed, while Hinata gently patted his back soothingly. Now, this may seem pervertedto some of you, but the couple didn't have a single shred of perverted thought at the moment. That's not to say that they don't love each other any longer, otherwise their children wouldn't have born.

After a few minutes, Naruto composed himself enough to detach himself from Hinata and sat up straight.

"... I really want to save not only Jiraiya-sensei but Neji, Zabuza, Haku, old man Hokage and many more. I really do. But they wouldn't want me to let their sacrifice go to waste by destroying the heaven we created." cried a hysterical Naruto in desperate need to convince himself that he did the right thing.

"I know you Naruto-kun, I know." replied Hinata, pushing Naruto on her lap. They stayed like that for some time.

 ** _*end line*_**

 _Meanwhile..._

Tsunade, Shizune, Ton-ton and Kakashi were standing outside the office, listening the talk between Naruto and Hinata with a slightly ajar door. They, or atleast Tsunade, Shizune and Ton-ton were as Kakashi had already seen it in the past, were surprised as they never saw Naruto of all people cry, ever.

"To think the one that wanted to go back the most is the one to think rationally..." commented Tsunade softly.

"Poor boy. He has suffered a lot, he should have used the scroll." replied Shizune sadly.

"He is strong. He'll pull through. He has to. He needs to be strong, for his friends. For all of us. But for now, leave him with Hinata." consoled Kakashi to his wife.

"How can you say that Kashi-kun? He has suffered just as much as Tsunade-sama." retorted Shizune hotly.

"Shizune, Kakashi is right. We may love him like our own, but right now if he sees our face's he'll remember the ones he lost and his resolve will crumble making him more miserable than he is right now." reasoned Tsunade.

"But Tsunade-sama..." trailed off Shizune.

"It's alright dear, everything will be alright." soothed Kakashi.

"Now come on you two, let's get out of here and have some drinks." Tsunade ordered.

"Hai Tsunade-sama!" replied both Shizune and Kakashi.

"Oink-Oink!" replied an angry Ton-ton.

"Yes, yes you too Ton-ton. Now let's go already." replied Tsunade.

And with that the thr ... er ... four of them descended the Hokage tower and started their hike towards a local bar.

 ** _*end line*_**

 _earlier, when everyone was leaving._

Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara, Matsuri and Kankuro were the first one's to leave the office.

"Are you sure you don't want to go back Gaara? You could change a lot of things." asked a curious Temari to her brother.

"While Shukaku want's to go back to change all he could, I on the other hand don't think it's a great idea. Because, even if I do go back I won't be able to save mother and frankly I could care less about father. No you, Matsuri and Kankuro along with Shikadai and him are my real family. So, why would I change that." replied Gaara while pointing at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mumbled an annoyed 'troublesome'.

"While I agree with you on the family part, Gaara, you could change the invasion, make people realise who you are early and many more things." questioned Kankuro.

"I would advise against it, as you came to Konoha because of the invasion, hence, mine and Temari's fight, gaining respect for each other and finally falling in love with each other." replied Shikamaru.

At this, Kankuro, Gaara and Matsuri deadpanned at Shikamaru while Temari was blushing different shades of red.

They continued to bicker back and forth while continuing on their way to the Nara clan compound.

 ** _*end line*_**

 _At the same time as everyone._

Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Uchiha were the third to last to leave the office. Sasuke had an unreadable expression as he walked, besides him, his wife looked at him in worry.

"It's alright Sasuke-kun, I know you could have saved your family with that jutsu but, it can't be helped now, you did burn the scroll." Sakura tried to console her husband.

"I understand Naruto's reason Sakura. But that doesn't mean I'm not sad. I had a chance to save my mother and brother. But nothing can be helped now." replied Sasuke.

"We have a family here, Sasuke-kun. We have a peaceful life, your brother would have told you the same thing as Naruto." Sakura tried to make Sasuke understand Naruto's reason.

"You wanted to go back too. Why?" Sasuke asked out of the blue.

"Isn't it easy, because you wanted to go back. I'll support you to the end of time. Why?" replied Sakura.

Just when Sasuke was going to answer to continue their talk, they were inturrpted by someone calling out to them from behind. When they turned to see who called their names, they were greeted by Orochimaru.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan, how are you doing?" greeted Orochimaru.

"Hello Orochimaru, what do you want?" Sasuke greeted back.

"I just wanted to discuss a few things to you in private. Can I?" requested Orochimaru.

"With a nod Sasuke turned to Sakura and muttered a silent apology and said, "I'll be back soon." and with that started following Orochimaru.

Sakura stood watching his back ttill they disappeared in a corner. With a sigh of disappointment, she turned around and started walking back to the Uchiha compound while thinking to herself about the suspicious behaviour of both her husband and Orochimaru.

Very soon, she can see the gate of the Uchiha compound as she approached it. She can also see a very beautiful woman in a red battle kimono, black hair and wearing glasses over her black eyes. As she approached the gate, she was assaulted by a barrage of questions by the woman, "Mom, what was the meeting about?", "Why isn't Dad with you?", "Why was aunt Hinata was told to inform you and not an A.N.B.U.?" being few.

"Woah woah woah! give me a minute here. Now, the meeting was confidential, hence, the reason why I cannot tell you as you are still a chūnin. As for Dad, he has work to do. And it wasn't a village crisis, hence why Hinata came." answered Sakura.

"Now come on honey, I'll make your favourite buns." Sakura said over her shoulder as she walked inside.

"OK mom!" replied a confused Sarada as she followed her mother.

 ** _*end line*_**

 _meanwhile,_

Sasuke followed Orochimaru silently neither of them willing to talk first. A comfortable silence permeating the air. Eventually it was Orochimaru who broke the silence.

"So, Sasuke-kun, when are you planning on using the scroll?" asked Orochimaru in a jovial tone.

If Sasuke was surprised to know that someone saw him exchange the scroll, he didn't show it. His face was blank, but if you looked closely, you'll see his eyes became hard and guarded.

As if almost sensing his reaction, Orochimaru quickly answered the unasked question, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. And I'm a Sannin and the one who trained you, did you really think I wouldn't notice?"

After calming down a little, Sasuke thought about Orochimaru's actions and came to the conclusion that he wanted something in return. Hence the question, " What do you want?" was asked by Sasuke.

"Take me with you." came Orochimaru's simple reply.

It would be a great understatement to say that Sasuke wasn't surprised at all. And in this gobsmacked situation he blurted the first thing that came to his mind, and that was.

"Why do you want to go back? to finish what you started and destroy the world!?" yelled Sasuke none too gently.

"Even after Sasuke accused him, he stood quietly, as he knew that with what he had done in the past, everyone will doubt him.

When Sasuke was starting to think that maybe he was right, "Use your sharingan to see if I'm lying or not." commanded Orochimaru. At that, Sasuke snapped his head towards Orochimaru so quickly that Orochimaru thought he'd have broken his neck.

After a few moments, Sasuke closed his eyes, when he opened them, they were not black, but his right eye was red with three toemoe surrounding a black pupil, while the left one was a purple eye that stretched through the whole eye with a black pupil surrounded by three concentric rings with three toemoe through each rings.

"Alright, start explaining." Sasuke demanded out of Orochimaru.

"The answer is simple, Sasuke-kun, I want to correct my past mistakes. Betraying Konoha, Death of Kazekage, the invasion, trying to capture the Sanbi and many more. I don't know how I'll do it, I just know that I want to do it. I have changed Sasuke-kun, I'm not the same lunatic that I was. Just give me a chance." ranted Orochimaru.

Sasuke, not seeing any ill-intent, conceded to Orochimaru's request.

"So, when do you suggest we start?" Orochimaru queried.

"Tonight, I'll send a **shadow** **clone** to home, so no one will doubt me. We will meet at your Southwest lab. At exactly midnight, till then don't let anyone get suspicious of you." Sasuke answered.

"Alright, understood Sasuke-kun. Don't worry, everything will go smoothly." replied a gratified Orochimaru before turning and running away.

Seeing this, Sasuke also turned and walked back to Uchiha compound.

 ** _*end line*_**

 _Later that night,_

After eating dinner, Sasuke left the table saying that he'll go to the bathroom first and then the bedroom. As soon as he locked the door behind him he made a half Ram sign with his only hand and whispered, " **Shadow** **Clone Jutsu** ".

With a puff of smoke, a perfect replica of Sasuke was standing in front of him. "Go." Sasuke simply ordered it. With a "Yes Boss!" the clone opened the door and got out of the room. Sasuke quickly removed the cap of the flusher of the toilet and took out a plastic bag. Inside of the bag, was a scroll that he took out, stuffed the now empty bag inside the dustbin, opened the window and ran towards the meeting spot.

He arrived at the meeting spot a few minutes before the deadline. As he looked around, he noticed that the door to the lab was open, meaning Orochimaru was already here. He soon made his way inside. And sure enough Orochimaru was there sitting in a chair reading a little Orange book with pink cheeks. As soon as Orochimaru saw Sasuke, he hid the book inside of a drawer and stood up straight.

Sasuke didn't pay it any mind and walked over to a table laid in the centre of the room by Orochimaru and opened the scroll to reveal the sealing formula.

After going through the hand signs described in the scroll, he placed his right hand on the scroll while Orochimaru, doing the same hand signs at the same time placed his left hand on the scroll while his right hand on Sasuke's shoulder and both passed a little bit of chakra in each of their connected palm's, activating the jutsu.

As soon as the jutsu activated, it glowed red, then over the time gradually changed its colour to green.

As soon as it turned bright green, it started to glow, blinding both of them. After a few minutes everything was blank.

 ** _*end line*_**

A/N:- And that'sa warp. Hope you enjoyed, if not, well, you're free to throw flames.ll

See ya!!!


	3. The Fun Begins

**DISCLAIMER** **:- See chapter 2.**

 ** _*end line*_**

" ***Yawn!*** Man! now I'm feeling better after everything that happened." said a young man with long and wild sun kissed blonde hair and three whisker mark's on each cheek with a weird nightcap on top of his head. His eyes were closed, but when he opened them, his ocean blue eyes were alit with confusion and remembrance.

He looked around the dark room, like he had seen a ghost. At first he thought it was an elaborate genjutsu played by his friend Sasuke to guilt trip him for not using the scroll.

"Sasuke! this isn't funny. I'll stand by my decision no matter what you do!" yelled the blonde in frustration. "Cancel this genjutsu now!" he yelled again to no one. When nothing happened, he mumbled to himself, "Alright, have it your way." and then yelled "Kurama!" and clapped his hands together.

A few moments passed, but nothing happened. Now, the blonde was scared, Kurama would always help him no matter what. For him to suddenly stop helping him, it cannot be good. So, being the logical person that he is **(Yeah right!)** , he calmed down and began to meditate, in order to enter into his mindscape. He needed to see for himself, what happened to his furry friend. His last conscious thought before he faded to his mindscape was, " _Hope you are OK buddy._ "

 ** _*end line*_**

 ***drip!***

 ***drip!***

 ***drip!***

"Huh!? What the hell? How did it change back to the sewer again, I thought I changed it to a grassy plane." the confused boy inquired to no one in particular. After few moments he decided that it was no use standing there and decided to meet his friend, hence he started to walk where he could feel the presence of his friend.

After a short walking, the boy reached a large room, with golden bars splitting the room in half. Connecting the bar gates in the middle was a piece of paper with the kanji for 'Barrier' written on it.

The kid walked closer to the cage and shouted, "Anyone in here?" as loudly as he can.

From behind the cage a red big lone eye with slit for pupils opened and stared at the boy before him. Anger clearly seen in it. Before he could say anything a booming voice erupted behind the cage.

" **Well Well Well, looks like my jailor has finally decided to show his face to me huh!** "

"What the hell are you talking about Kurama? How did it turn back to sewer's? and why aren't you helping me with the genjutsu buddy? What is going on?" the kid started ranting till he was stoped by an annoyed growl comming from the cage.

" **Shut it fool! You're giving me a margarine with all your whining!** " Kurama yelled at the boy, who wisely shut up.

" **Good. Now first tell me, why have you locked me up again? because if it is a prank or something it isn't funny Naruto, so cut it out.** **And why are you... in your... 10 year's... old... body? You used the jutsu, didn't you?** " Kurama demanded after realising their situation.

"What are you talking about, Kurama?" Naruto asked confused.

" **Look at yourself.** " was the simple command given by Kurama as a response.

Trusting in his friend, Naruto summoned a full body mirror to look at himself. What he did found was completely shocking.

" ** _WHHAAAT!!!_** " reverberated throughout his mindscape.

 ** _*end line*_**

In a dark room with a single window lay a 10 year boy, moonlight filtering through the window falling on the boy's face showing blood red spiky hair and kanji for 'LOVE' written on his forehead, oddly though e didn't have any eyebrows. Suddenly the door to the room opened and in stepped a girl with desert blond hair tied in four ponytail's, wearing a dark purple full length kimono, with a nervous look on her face. That nervousness soon turned into horror at the sight of the sleeping boy.

" ** _AHHHH..._** "

Falling on her butt she poured all her lungs out as she screamed. That scream seemed to have woken the boy from his slumber as he sat up and gripped his head tightly.

"Aw! my head hurts." he complained with a groan.

" **What do you expect meat bag, you did just hit a hard floor.** " came the reply within his mind.

 _'Shukaku? What happened?_ " the apparent 'meat bag' asked.

" **I don't know. But I do know that there is something wrong with your body.** " replied Shukaku.

"What do you mean?" asked the confused boy out loud. It was at that moment that he noticed the girl, who to him looked like a younger version of his sister Temari.

"Ni-san?" asked the boy uncertainly, noting how his voice sounded young and high pitched.

Before any further conversation could occur, the boy with red hair was suddenly trapped in golden sand. Then a voice rang out behind the girl.

"Temari, what happened?" came the deep calculating voice of a man who looked like a older version of the red haired boy with the exception of the 'LOVE' tattoo and dark circles around his eyes.

"Nothing father, I was just terrified to see Gaara asleep that's all, but it's alright now." replied a relieved Temari.

While the father and daughter were talking

Gaara was stunned that his father was alive, after Shukaku's explanation he understood that he must have time travelled. Though what confused him that how, as they burned the scroll. He didn't get to ponder much for he saw his father coming towards him.

"Why were you sleeping when you know how dangerous it could be?" asked his father or more like demanded the answer from him.

"It isn't dengerous any longer to sleep father." replied Gaara, fighting to keep a stoic face and not breakdown in a sobbing mess.

Gaara's father raised an non-existing eyebrow at the reply before asking, " And why is that?" in a tone that contained both suspicion as well as confusion.

"Because, I have seen the light and no longer wishes to go back in darkness." was Gaara's cryptic message. Gaara's father was more confused than suspicious now, but choose to let it go.

"Come downstairs, the food is ready." replied the father, before releasing Gaara and going out of the room with Temari. Leaving Gaara alone.

"Well that was something. Might as well go, don't want to keep them waiting afterall." and with that Gaara stood up and left the room.

 ** _*end line*_**

"Tsunade-sama, wake up! we don't have time for sleeping." came an urgent but distant voice surrounding the darkness around her. Opening her eyes, she could see the silhouette of a young girl and a pig beside her, recognising them as her apperentice Shizune and her pet pig Ton-Ton.

She sat upright upon hearing the voice of her apperentice, scaring her and Ton-Ton shitless in the process.

"What's the matter Shizune?" was the first thing she could think of.

The now named Shizune got over her shock upon hearing the question. She quickly stoodup and ran towards the door where there luggage was there.

"Hurry Tsunade-sama,we have to go, there are some loan sharks in town." replied a panicked Shizune, while pulling on her master's arm to keep her moving. She was so, busy dodging the loan sharks that she didn't notice her master's confused gaze.

After a few minute's of dodging the loan sharks, they arrive at the town gate. The blonde, also known as Tsunade absently noticed that the name of the town was 'Tanzaku Gai' and not 'Village Hidden In The Leaf'. Now that seemed to bring her back to her sense's.

" _What the hell! I don't remember leaving Konoha, yet._ " she thought, out loud she said, "What is going on Shizune?"

Shizune, after seeing that they were far away from the village, turned to her mentor and told her about the lone shark's again which confused Tsunade more than solving the mystery.

Never let it be said that Tsunade wasn't smart because even in the confusion her mind raced to solve the mystery.

" _Ok, last I checked I was sleeping in_ my _home in_ Konoha _. Also, I thought I payed all my debt's, that is... unless..._ "

"Shizune time, it is?" Tsunade asked.

"Err... two in the morning, Tsunade-sama." replied a fearful Shizune.

"No, no, what year it is?" asked an irate Tsunade.(Hey, you would be too if you wake up at 2 in the morning to a confusing situation like this.)

"It's.. it's the 13th year of damiyo Akio of fire country. why?" answered and asked Shizune.

Tsunade was stunned at the implication's of her student's words. She could mutter only one word. "Fuck...".

 ** _*end line*_**

 _There was blood everywhere, dead bodied were thrown everywhere, some missing head other's spilling their bowels everywhere. Standing between the carnage was a man with a swo_

 _rd in hand which dripped with blood. The man opened his blood red eyes with three tomoe's in each eyes staring straight ahead of him. Then he opened his mouth and said, "_ _There is no value in killing the likes of you... Foolish little brother, if you wish to kill me, then Hate me, Detest me, Curse me, and survive in an unsightly way. Run, Run and cling to your pitiful life._

" **AAH!!!** "

Suddenly a young boy with black hair, styled like a duck's butt with the right eye blood red with three tomoe surrounding the black pupil and the left a distinct purple eye with three black concentric rings surrounding a black pupil with three tomoe each in first two ring's sit's up straight in his bed with sweat running down his forehead. Images of the nightmare still fresh in his mind. He wiped his forehead with his left hand reached for water with his ri-

"What the-" he shouted in surprise and disbelief for a few moments, then realisation dawned on him.

"I- it- it worked ! it actually worked !" he then promptly jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom mirror. The mirror showed the image of a 10 year old boy with black hair in duck butt style and black eye's. By seeing the reflection alone convinced him of the success, but just to be extra sure he channeled chakra into his eyes. The result was instantaneous, both eye's changed colours, while left eye was distinct purple with three black concentric rings surrounding a black pupil with three tomoe each in first two ring's, the right eye was blood red with three tomoe surrounding the black pupil. Seeing the purple eye, both socked him as well as filled him with joy.

Now confirmed that he indeed have done the impossible, he allowed a small serene smile to be spread across his face as he headed back to his bed, afterall, he still had school tomorrow. Thinking about that almost made him laugh, he 'The great Sasuke Uchiha' going to school.

Before sleep could take a hold of him, he muttered, " This time, I'll save you, Itachi." and promptly fell asleep.

 ** _*end line*_**

Inside of a dark room in a dark and musty underground base, a lone man with long black hair was sitting in a throne made of stone in front of a table, going through some kind of paperwork, when suddenly, he collapsed with a thud, unconscious.

Upon hearing the sound, a teenage kid with ash-grey hair kept in a ponytail entered the room. Even though his face was calm, his onyx eyes were sharp as he searched for anything out of the ordinary, as he approached the man.

After approaching the man he does some hand seals, in which his hands glow moss green, which he hovers the hands above the man to scan for any foul play. Not finding any, he breathed a sigh of relief and gently shook the man while calling.

"Orochimaru-sama, wake up. Orochimaru-sama, wake up."

After a while, the man now known as Orochimaru opened his bleary eyes to see the boy in front of him. Confused about how he was alive, he blurted out, "Kabuto? What are you doing here?" before realisation struck him.

Luckily, the boy, Kabuto, mistook the question for his presence in his chambers. So he answered accordingly, "I was passing by when I heard noise from your room Orochimaru-sama, so I checked to make sure no foul play was involved." with that he simply stood, bowed to Orochimaru, turned and promptly left. Although he had many questions, he was wise enough to shut his mouth.

Orochimaru watched as Kabuto left the room. As soon as he left, Orochimaru swiftly lifted himself up from the floor and crossed the room to his bathroom. As soon as reached the bathroom he splashed cold water in his face. After confirming that this wasn't a dream and he actually came back, Orochimaru let loose a deep hysterical laughter that reverberated throughout the underground base.

After calming down from his hysterics, he said with an insane look on his face,

"The game is on."

 ** _*end line*_**

 **Authors Note** :- Sorry about the late update, I faced some financial problems of mine and hence was unable to fully concentrate on the story. Also, from now on, my updates will be random as being new to the job, I need to concentrate on it more.


	4. Adoption

Hello friends,

I'm Trithankar's Sister, and I'm here to announce that this story is up for adoption, as I don't have my brother's imaginative imagination and cannot further write this story, and he cannot write anymore.

I'm sorry it's too hard for me.


End file.
